Danny Phantom Lord of the dead and Knowledge
by Favorite Daughter Of Hades
Summary: Danny finds out he is adopted? Who are his parents? Why doesn't his dad want him? Why does he have to go to a strange camp? Who are all these people? Why am I asking so many questions? Find out in Danny Phantom Lord of the dead and knowledge! Rated T cus I am Paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I know I should be updating my story of Harry Potter: Wizard In New York but this idea attacked me!**

**Evil Me: We do not own Danny Phantom or Percy Jackson! (Only the plot and story line!)**

I was upstairs when my parents called a family meeting. It is so weird. They never call a meeting unless me or my sister is in trouble. I hurried down the stairs to see mom was doing the dishes.

"Hey mom, you and dad called a family meeting?" She must have been surprised o see me for the way she turned around.

"Yea, I will be in the living room in a minute." With that I walked into the living room. Jazz was already sitting on the couch.

"Hey Jazz, I wonder what Mom and Dad have to say."

"I don't know. Usually when they have family meetings it is about you and grades or something." With that my sister sunk into her seat. We sat in silence for a few minutes before mom and dad walked in. They sat a across from us. In mom's lap sat a basket. I had no idea what was in the basket.

"What is that mom?" I have never seen the basket before in my life. It looked old. Dust was collecting on the cover.

"It is yours Danny. Open it and we can explain everything." I looked at the basket. For some reason it looked strangely familiar. My mother handed me the basket. On the front was letter in cursive. It was hard for me. Nobody knows this about me. Only Jazz not even my parents. I have slight Dyslexia. I read the cover and it said 'Mt. Olympus' That confused me a bit. My hand silently crept over the cover. With a creek I opened it. Inside was a small statue of an owl. Right next to that was a chain. On the end of the chain was a skull. Then I noticed it. A letter. I hesitently picked up the letter. It looked like it was already opened. The folded piece of paper looked torn and old. The creases were soft from being folded many times. I opened the small letter to see easy handwriting inside.

_Dear My child Maddie._

_Please take care of your brother. He is yet still a baby. His father did not want to keep him for the Big Three's oath. I beg of you to take care of young Daniel. He will probably be threw a lot in the next couple years. If you may give these things to him. A small owl statue and a skull necklace to remember his parents. I also ask if you can bring him to Camp-Half blood when he turns 15. He is in your care now. Take care of him. Nobody I know can handle a kid with as much power as young Daniel._

-Athena

I stared up to my parents. "Mom, Dad?"They gave each other nervous glances. I drooped the letter. Jazz picked it up her eyes wide.

"Danny, you are adopted." I am adopted?

"What? Who are my parents?" They gave each other another glance.\

"Have you studied Geek gods in school yet?" Mr. Lancer taught us about them last semester. I nooded.

"They are real. My mother is Athena. I am a demigod. Jack isn't. He is a mortal. Your mother is my mother, Athena. From talks with her I know your biological father is also a god." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"So are you trying to tell me I am a demigod?" This time I looked them both in the eye.

"No. You are not a demigod. You are a god. You have no mortal in you what so ever." Mortal. I used to be one. Or thought so anyway.

"You will be leaving for camp in New York in 2 days after school ends. Now you might want get some sleep before school starts tomorrow sweetie!" With that I walked up the stairs.

"Good night Mo-maddie." My sister Maddie's smile turned from a smile to a frown.

** Me: Like it? Love it? Review it!**

**Evil Me: Sorry if the fruit loop made any mistakes!**

**Me: I thought Vlad was the only fruit loop in the world?**

**Evil Me: No you are a bigger one! And besides I like Vlad.**

**Me:*Evil growl on face* TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! *Hit her with pillow!**

**Evil Me: NEVER! *Gets hit with pillow* OWWWW! That hurt what is in that anyway?**

**Me: Celestial Bronze! **


	2. Last day of school

**Me: Sorry I took so long! I have been busy lately! **

**Evil Me: Oh sure ya have.**

**Me: Yes your asleep half the time how do you know?**

**Evil Me: I have my ways.**

**Me: Sorry I do not own Danny-**

**Evil Me: Phantom! OR Percy Jackson! If I did own Danny Phantom then it would be on it's like tenth season already! **

I woke to the pounding sound of my alarm clock. I was surprised for once that I didn't wake up to my ghost sense. When my senses come to their full nature, I am tempted to just blast my alarm clock. Instead I get up and turn it off. Just then Jazz comes in. Then I remember what happened the night before. I wonder if it was a dream and then I saw it. The basket. It is sitting in the corner of my room. I go over to it and pull out the chain. There is a small white skull on a pure silver chain. I quickly put the necklace on and I find the owl. The paint is chipped and there is a small dent. It looks worn and old. Older then me or my parents. Or should I say ex-parents? I carry the small statue over to the dresser. Just then Jazz walked in.

"Danny, about last night. Are you going to tell Mom and Dad? I mean about your ghost powers before you leave?" I shake my head trying to process that thought.

"No. I won't. Jazz I can handle myself and I am not leaving Amity unprotected either." I turn to my closet and pick out a shirt. It is black with a Danny Phantom emblem on it. I never wear it because Maddie and Jack won't like it.

"Danny, I came up here to see if you needed a ride? If you do be downstairs within 5 minutes. See you later uncle Danny"

"Wait, Jazz?" I look at her very annoyed.

"Yes" She was quick to reply.

"One, don't call me Uncle Danny. And I was thinking If Maddie is a daughter of Athena wouldn't that make you a granddaughter of Athena?" She just laughs.

"Yea maybe that is why I am so good at physiology" With that she left. I got dressed and hurried downstairs to eat breakfast. Maddie was eating a sandwich, while Jack ate a huge plate of pancakes. Jazz was just sitting reading a magazine. I grab a box of cereal and a bowl. While I was going to sit Jack was starting to talk.

"Make sure you a packed by tomorrow." Maddie just hit him in the arm and whispered something.

"I'm sorry sweetheart Jack has been a little upset about his boy leaving." I say nothing as I get up abandoning my cereal. I walk ou the door just as Jazz is yelling.

"Do you-" I shut the door before she was finished. I head down the street alone till I reach school. Sam and Tucker were sitting there waiting for me.

"Dude you early." Before I could reply the warning bell rings. We reach Mr. Lancer's just in time before the final bell rings.

"How nice of you to join us Mr. Fenton. For once you actually made it on time." I scuffed at the name Fenton. We worked through the whole period. Me in utter silence. Just when Mr. Lancer was about to tell us the tearoom of the British quarters the bell rang.

"Have a nice summer! Enjoy the rest of your lives! But remember it is a half day. That means you have to stay till noon. Now you are dismissed!" The whole class trampled out of the door. I was one of them.

"Sam, Tucker what do you have?" I ask my two best friends while I take their schedules.

"Lets see I have Language arts and I think Tucker has Math." I grunt at this.

"I have gym." They all look at me with sympathy as the warning bell rings. We quickly say our goodbyes and I am off towards the gym. When I get to the locker room Dash is there.

"Hey Fenturd, what you doing here?" I pass him.

"I have gym class now I need to go get changed." I leave him to his normal stupid self and head to the locker room. Once I was in there I got changed. I was wearing the normal red shirt and blue shorts. I feel around my neck and find the skull. It is still there. Just when I found it Dash got there too.

"Fenton what is around you neck? Is that a skull necklace? I never knew you were into that kind of stuff. Maybe your girlfriend has rubbed off on you." I felt the tips of my ears get red.

"Shes not my girlfriend!" I scream at the top of my lungs and smash out the door. Not many people were there yet. I went and sat on the bleachers. Within 5 minuets everybody was here. Ms. Tellsilfet just came out as the last of the students joined us. Coach did roll call and then ordered us to do 5 laps around the track. As I was on my 3rd lap Dash was on his 4th Just then he came up to me.

"Fenturd, I bet you 10 bucks I can beat you to the finish line." I smile at this.

"Alright deals on." The look on his face was priceless! I sped up and was faster. Not even breaking a sweat. Just as Dash was getting to the finish line I beat him there.

"You owe me ten bucks Baxter pay up" I grinned at this statement.

**Me: Like it? Love it? Review it! Tell me what ya think! Sorry for grammar mistakes!**

**Evil Me: That was boring! Where is the action?!1**

**Me: It is coming! geez! Anyway now I have to go do my homework :( *Grumbles to herself***

**Evil Me: I am going to sleep now, night!**

**Me: Good Night!**


	3. I tell my friends and meet a Demi-god

**Me: Longer chapter! Yeah! Sorry for readers of Harry Potter: Wizard in New York No idea where to go with that one.**

**Evil Me: That one is actually true she stares at a blank page all day.**

**Me: I do NOT own Danny Phantom Nickelodeon does.**

**Evil Me: And I or Me own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does. **

Danny's POV...

After gym class me Tucker and Sam had free period. We all agreed to head over to the Nasty Burger. We were walking in silence when Sam was started to talk.\

"Hey Danny, fight any ghosts lately?" Thinking back on it I hadn't. Ever since Maddie and Jack told me about my adoption I haven't been fighting any ghosts.

"No ever since... never mind." I didn't want to tell them. Well eventually I would. Not now.

"What is it Danny? Did something happen that your not telling us about?" I looked into the eyes of the girl before me. My Sam. The Sam I would never lose. The Sam I told everything to. The Sam I loved. Her eyes brag the truth out of me.

"Ever since Maddie and Jack told me I was adopted." I hadn't even realized the words that came out of my mouth. My best friends stopped and stared.

"WHAT?" They both yelled at me. After that I heard ringing in my ears.

"Do I have to tell you guys everything?" They both nodded their heads and we kept walking.

"Last night before bed Maddie and jack called a family meeting. They told me I was adopted and gave me 3 things. A letter from my biological mother, A skull on a silver chain, and an animal statue. Apparently they are suppose to remind me of my parents or something like that. My mother wants me to go to this special camp when I turn fifteen and I am fifteen. I am leaving tomorrow to go to camp. Do you know what is the oddest part of this all?" We continued walking for a few feet before they answered.

"what's the funniest part about this?"

"It turns out my Mother is actually Maddie's mom too." They stopped and stared again.

"Dude, that is just messed up! So, let me get this straight. The person that raised you, and all this time you thought she was your mother, turns out to be your sister?"

"Half-sister" For the first time I actually thought about my genealogy.

"Do you know who your father is?" I turned to Sam.

"No. Let's stop talking about this." We agreed and left. The rest of the day went well. We talked about everyday things and stuff like that. When I got home that night I did my best to avoid my parents. I even skipped dinner. What the strange thing was that there were no ghost attacks. When I went to pack my bag Maddie came in.

"Danny, you didn't come down for dinner. I brang you a plate of spaghetti." She walked over and put the plate on my night stand. She then moved over to my dresser. I couldn't see what she was doing but she came and sat by me. Maddie's hand put something in my hand. "Keep it close to you." And with that she left. I looked down at my hand and in there was the owl statue. I went over to my half full duffel bag and put it in there. After that the only thing I rememer is falling rock hard on the bed. I was out cold, waiting fo the next day to come.

Next Day...

I woke up to Jazz moving me awake.

"What do you want Jazz?" I pulled the pillow over my head trying to sleep again.

"Get up Danny. We are heading to the airport soon." And she left. I got up and chose my normal attire and a black zip up hoodie. I finish packing and went down stairs. I grabbed a piece of toast just in time to notice Jack wasn't there.

"Maddie where is Jack." I turned to butter my toast ignoring the scowl she gave me.

"Please don't call me Maddie and Jack doesn't want to come." For some reason I felt a pang of sadness and disappointment in my heart.

"Oh, so he does hate me." I felt a tear drip down my face.

"No Danny you don't know that. He just feels sad. He is losing his son." More tears were streaming down my face.

"First my biological dad doesn't want me and now my adoptive dad doesn't want me!" I couldn't help it. I was crying. Maddie just shut her mouth. Soon Sam and Tucker showed up to say there goodbyes. They told me that they would do ghost hunting while I was gone. I agreed. Soon me and Jazz headed to the airport. Once we got there Jazz told me that she would always love me and the she left. I got my ticket and headed to security. I passed security with no trouble. I got on the plane and headed to my seat. I pulled the hood over my head and watched small raindrops fall on the window. Until a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"So your the immortal child of Athena?" I turned my head to be face-to-face with a familiar blond.

"Dash? What are you doing here?" He looked confused.

"Fenton? I am heading to camp. So your the immortal child of Athena? I thought they were suppose to be smart." He chuckled to himself and sat down.

"I am smart in some ways, Dash. Ways you don't know." Like my knowledge of the dead and other various stuff.

"oh yeah like what?" I ignore his question and ask a new one.

"Who is your god parent?" He just chuckles.

"The only god that resorts to physical violence. Ares." I rumbled through the god's names in my head until I found Ares.

"Yeah, the god of war. I should have guessed."

"So what is it like being immortal?" Immortal? What is this guy talking about? He must have seen my face for the way he chuckled.

"You see when two gods have a kid the kid is immortal. Jut like them. Unlike me, you see my mother is a mortal and my father is immortal. I will die because my mother is mortal. You wont. Sometimes I swear you are so clueless Fenton." I cringed at the my ex-last name.

"My name is NOT Fenton anymore. Get that right Baxter." He looked confused and I think a light bulb went off in his head.

"Do I have to call you My Lord?" That confused me.

"What do you mean?" Now I think I am extremely confused.

"Usually when there is a half blood or other creature we call the immortals Lord or Lady when talking directly to them." I thought about this. Having the bully of the school call me Lord. That sounds alright.

"You don't have to but it is better then Fenton." He nods and shrugs into his seat. Then I remembered something.

"Oh yeah Dash?" He looks up.

"Yes my Lord?" I chuckle at that.

"You never paid me the money you owe me." And with that we sat chuckling.

**Me: Sorry for grammar mistakes and if it was boring. (Blame spell check for grammar mistakes)**

**Evil Me: That was ****_Very _****boring. I need action.**

**Me: Well there will be action and suspense in the next chapter.**

**Evil Me: What is this? *Holds up piece of paper* Your really going to-**

**Me: NO SPOILER ALERTS!**

**Evil Me: R&R PLEASE!**


	4. The gods make a decision

**Me: New chapter yeah! **

**Evil Me: Finally!**

**Me: IKR! Try stuffing knowledge in your brain. It hurts.**

**Evil Me: Not if your Athena! We dodo not own Percy Jackson OR Danny Phantom!**

After Dash paid me my ten dollars **(AN: :) Can't forget about that ten dollars can he? )**I fell asleep. In my dream I was surrounded by 12 gigantic thrones. Eleven of the thrones were filled. Bowing in the direction of the biggest throne were a man and a woman. The woman was wearing a white toga and had brown hair. I could not see her eyes from the point of view I was in. The man was dressed in a black toga and had midway starch black hair.

"Hades! I can NOT believe you! You broke the oath!" The guy in the biggest throne screamed at the man.

"Let's not forget brother you also broke the oath..." He trailed off talking about some girl named Thalia.

"I do not want to hear about my daughter! This meeting is about you and my own daughter bringing another immortal child into this world! I can not believe my own daughter and brother! I thought we agreed to never have anymore immortal children. We will now decide your punishment." He looked around the room to see several faces. Some were nodding while others stared blank.

"Zeus if I may have a word, I would like to say I am very disappointed in both of you." The person named Zeus just rolled his eyes.

"Now if you are done acting like a parental figure I would like to discuss the punishment. We can either strip them of their duties for the summer and take responsibility for their child or, they have to live like mortals for a year." he turned to the guy in the smaller throne next to him.

"What do you think Poseidon?" He studied the people before him before deciding.

"I think they need a lesson on responsibility. I chose they are stripped of their duties for the summer and take responsibility of their child." Zeus nodded and turned to a lady in a straw hat.

"What about you Demeter?" She took no time to respond.

"Responsibility." After this happened the score was 7 for responsibility and 4 for being mortal.

"So it has been decided you will be stripped of your duties for the summer to attend camp-half blood with your son Danny. You are dismissed to go pack Athena and Hades" And with that my vision blured.

**Me: Sorry if it was short, boring, or had any grammar mistakes!**

**Evil Me: Sure you are!**

**Me: Sure I am! Now off to the library I go!**

**Evil Me: OK you go off into your lala land.**

**Me: It tickles when a peanut has a head ach! **


	5. The plane makes a downfall

**Me: I am NOT dead! Anywho sorry it took forever between Hanukkah and my falling grades life just got in the way.**

**Evil Me: Why did you get a D+ on that science test! You should have studied!**

**Me: Sorry! I do not-**

**Evil Me: Own Danny Phantom or Percy Jackson! I LOVE doing that!**

**Me: *Gives evil glare* You stole my line!**

**Evil Me: :P **

"Lord Danny wake up:" I felt Dash's rough hand shake my shoulder. I groaned and rolled over.

"We are almost there." I opened my eyes and looked out the window. Sure enough there were tall skyscrapers We were over New York. Suddenly I had this wave of panic dawning in my body. I clutched the armrest. My nails ripped the fabric so hard I left imprints. Dash was going to speak but was interrupted by the plane. We were hit.

"What was that?" All of a sudden air masked shot down from the ceiling.

"Really Zeus? Really?" There was a chorus of laughter that filled the air. I put on the mask and Dash did the same. To tell you I was afraid was a understatement. I was terrified. The person on the intercom spoke up.

"If you will all put on a mask we would appreciate it. We are expecting technical difficulties. We may have to make an unattended stop. Thank you!" The attended hurried and sat down. I had to do something. There was no place to change. Thankfully Dash wasn't looking. I turned invisible I hurried through the crowd and managed to get to the bathroom. Once I was in there I heard Dash scream 'Danny?! DANNY!" The blue rings formed around my waist and I felt the cold tingle run up my spine. I flew out of the plane and noticed we were headed straight first into the ground. My first instinct was to go to the front of the plane. I did so. Once I reached the nose of the plane I used all my strength My muscles tensed and the plane slowed. I wonder if Superman felt this way? A low chuckle came from my lips when I thought of that. The plane leveled and I flew underneath it for support. The damage was sever. Half the wing fell off and was on fire. I flew it to the airport where we landed. Once we were in the airport I turned invisible. When I got back into the bathroom I changed. When I was invisibly walking back to my seat I saw Dash. For once he looked worried? How could the biggest bully in school look worried? The seat next to him was empty and I took it. Before I turned visible I thought over what I was going to say. I decided on what I was going to say. When Dash wasn't looking I turned visible. I sat there a for a few seconds before Dash noticed me.

"AHAHAHA! Danny?! WHERE WERE YOU!?" for once Dash didn't hit me when he screamed at me.

"None of your beeswax. Now I would like to go to this so called 'famous' camp Maddie was talking about" With that I stood up and left leaving a confused Dash behind. Once we got out Dash led me to the person that was driving us there. Well I shouldn't really say 'person'. The thing was wearing alot of clothes. On the parts that you could see, they were covered in eyes.

"This is Argus." He leaned closer into my ear. "Don't say anything about the eyes. He gets offended." With that we hopped into the van. There was silence the whole drive. When we stopped there was nothing there. Dash tried to pull me along but I didn't budge.

"We have to go. Come on camp is right there!" I looked where he was pointing and all I saw was a field. The funny look on my face must have popped the idea in his head.

"The boundary I an so stupid." He face palmed his face. "The magical boundary makes the camp invisible and keeps monsters out. Just trust me and lets go." I followed him into the field and that is when I saw it. There were Greek structures everywhere. The things that struck me the most was some houses. Some looked old and worn out while others looked brand new. Even the animals looked weird. There was this half human half mule thing carrying a basket. He spotted us and ran. I have no idea why he did that. **(AN: I do!)** The person to come up to us was teenager that was built like Dash. In fact she looked exactly like Dash. The only thing off was Dash had blonde hair and she had brown hair. Well there was obviously difference: She was a girl and Dash is a boy.

"Hey Clarisse how are you and your little boyfriend doing?" He made kissing noises and 'Clarisse' smacked the back of his head.

"So bro who is this fella?" She looked over at me and I shrugged.

"This is Danny." He pointed to me and she laughed.

"This is Fenton? How did he even get in here? What is he a demi-god or somethin?" Dash leaned close into her ear and Clarisse's eyes went big.

"I have to go tell Chiron he is hear!" She started to run off when something else spoke.

"Too late." We all turned around to see hundreds of people and things. The one that stuck out to me the most was the one leading. He had a white horse body and a human top.

"Are you the immortal child of Athena?" his voice was dark and cold. Before I could respond someone jumped out of the crowd. She had black hair and ice-blue eyes. She clung to me. All of a sudden someone else came running out. He had seaweed green eyes and black hair close to mine.

"Dan-ny! I-I c-can't believe I-I f-found yo-ou!" The strange girl said between sobs.

"Dani?"

**Evil Me: I LOVE cliffies!**

**Dani: I FINALLY CAME IN! WHOOT WHOOT!**

**Me: I know anyway sorry if I had any grammar mistakes. **

**Percy: I didn't get a line!**

**H: So what! You won't get a line till next chapter! **


	6. Dani's Secret

**Me: New Chapter YEAH!**

**Evil Me: Don't mind her she is all hyped up on sugar. **

**Me: And I also got a A+ on my history test! Can this day get any better?**

**Evil Me: I do NOT own Danny Phantom OR Percy Jackson!**

Once I realized who it was, I hugged back. Her tears wetting my shirt. "Dani how did you end up here?" I looked into her blue watery eyes. She took her finger and wiped them.

"I w-went back to Vlad's lab. I-I found a folder I think you should look at. When I tried to find you. I got attacked." She looked down a tear folding in her eye. " Then Percy over here," She pointed to the boy that ran out with her. "He came out with a sword and killed the monster. He explained about the gods. And bring me here. Percy has been really nice he even is letting me stay in his cabin! Yet I haven't been claimed. I think I know why." She looked down again a tear falling from the ground.

"Dani, don't think of yourself like that. You know you are much more then that. You mean the world to me. When I couldn't find you after you left the last time. Well I felt like I died on the inside." A tear fell out of my eye. She hugged me not wanting to let go. I felt like I was in bliss. The only thing missing is Sam. Sam. I wish she was here. I wonder if her and Tucker are doing OK with the ghost attacks. My thoughts were interrupted by Percy.

"I am sorry to ruin your little reunion but how do you know Dani?" His deep green eyes filled with concern. Before I could answer everyone gasped. I looked at the top of my head and sure enough there perched on top of my head is a symbol. A Grey owl with a black hat sorta thing on. Everyone gasped. Except me. Everyone was silent. A voice broke the silence.

"Sweet I have a brother!" A goth kid ran up to me. He looked a lot like me. The only difference was our eyes and skin tone. He had chocolate brown eyes with tan tropical skin. I on the other hand had ice blue eyes with pale skin. Seriously I am as pale as a ghost. No pun intended. Next thing I know, not only is this goth boy, my 'brother', here then a bunch of other kids. These kids had all Grey eyes. Other then that they come in all different shapes and sizes. That is when the commotion started. Questions flying at me left and right.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you really my brother?"

"Who raised you?"

"Do you get good grades?"

"Do you have dyslexia?"

"What is your favorite band?"

"Are you a good singer?"

"How do you know Dani?"

"Wow your really ripped." Surprisingly this came from a guy. I didn't even notice Clarrise take off my shirt by force. There were a few gasps from some girls wearing pink. They tackled me to the ground asking the same question over and over again. "Do you have a girlfriend? Will you be my boyfriend? TELL ME DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIND OR NOT?" Surprisingly it was Dash that pried the scary girls off me.

"Sorry girls but he is going out with some goth chick back home. They are totally lovebirds." But just as I was going to shout 'WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!' right at him the goth boy patted my back and said: "Way to. Goth Chick. Dad will love that." but just as I am about to respond I felt the cold tingle run up my spine. I worried for a second before I felt Dani's hand in mine.

"We have to get out of here I need to talk to you." I nod a nod only she can pick up. The commotion died down once I spoke.

"Can I please be excused? I have to use the little gods room." There were a couple of snickers from the crowd. Dani giggled in my ear. "Nice going. Couldn't think of anything more stupider?"

"Would you like someone to show you where it is?" The horse man spoke.

"No I will find it." I walked away. Just like that. In the background I knew the green eyed person said: "Wheres Dani?" I snickered at that. When I passed Clarisse I grabbed my shirt and smiled at her. A small ball of sweat on her brow. I walk noticing the buildings as I go. Once I saw no one was around Dani materialized.

"I think you should look at this." She handed me a folder marked 'CLONING DNA MIXTURES' I give her a raised eyebrow. She just shrugs.

"Open it I am clone attempt 6" I nod and open it. In it I read:

_Confidential cloning DNA Mixtures_

_Clone attempt 1: _

_Father: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Mother: Paulina Schaze_

_Clone attempt 2: _

_Father: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Mother: Valarie Grey_

_Clone attempt 3: _

_Father: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Mother: Danny Fenton/Phantom_

_Clone attempt 4: _

_Father: Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Mother: Danny Fenton/Phantom_

_Clone attempt 5: _

_Father: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Mother: Tucker Foaly_

_Clone attempt 6: _

_Father: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Mother: Samantha Manson_

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Danny your my Father. Sam is my mother. That is why I was trying to find you." The folder dropped to the floor with a thud. I didn't even notice the hands that picked it up...

**Me: Who picked it up? Viewers decide! Pick a number and put it in the review box! But remember each one has a consequence...**

**1. Percy**

**2. Dash.**

**3. Chiron**

**4. Rachel**

**Evil Me: Why Rachel?**

**Me: Cus she hasn't been in this story yet **

**Evil Me: Sorry for grammer mistakes! :S**


	7. Hades and Athena

**Me: Now I want you to know I might not have used the actual voting poll. Just so you know ;)**

**Evil Me: Sorry she meant to have this up by Christmas but it didn't work out! XD**

**Me: I do not own Danny-**

**Evil me: Phantom or Percy Jackson!**

When I saw that Dani started to tear up, I ran to her. My mind was racing a mile a minute. _'My daughter. MY daughter! I have a daughter. I have a daughter! I am a father! At the age of fifteen. O.o How am I going to explain this to Mom and Dad? Oh wait they aren't my parents. Zebras are cute! Wait what? Why am I thinking like that at a time like this?!' _I embraced her in a hug rubbing off the random thought.

"Dani why are you crying?" I looked into her blue crystal eyes.

"Because you don't want me!" Her sobs were wetting my shirt. I knelt down to her eye level.

"Who told you that?" She whipped her eyes.

"I just thought cus of your reaction." A small smile of amusement met my lips.

"I was just shocked. There is something I have to tell you. It is about what I am. I am a-"

"a god" A dark mysterious voice said behind me. I turned around to be face to face with a man and woman. The man was wearing black and had brown eyes. His hair was long and hanging over his eyes. Just like _mine_. The woman was wearing a grey tee shirt with an owl. She had long brown hair and magnificent grey eyes. _Just like Maddie._ When I saw what was in the man's hands I almost screamed. The folder!

"Um, mind explaining who you are? And what you are doing here?" Dani turned from her frozen position and ran behind me.

"Names Hades. This is Athena. You know who we are?" I paled. My parents? My god parents? First I found out my clone is actually my daughter and now THIS!?

"Yes you are Greek gods." I just wanted to run.

"And who may you be?" Athena or 'Mother' asked me. Hades or 'Father' turned to her.

"You don't check up on our son to even know what he looks like? Seriously Athena?" The woman paled.

"THAT is Daniel? Last time I saw him he had no hair! How am I suppose to know what he looks like? You know being the goddess of knowledge really takes a toll on you? Do you know how many people suck knowledge out of me on a daily bases? I get super big migraines! How am I suppose to find time for my children? I already have 100+ children..." She just kept ranting on and on. I just stared. Not knowing what to do.

"Just calm down will you? And he doesn't like being called Daniel. He likes being called Danny for the record." I had to hold back a laugh.

"Oh shsh it." The goddess leaned back onto the nearby cabin.

"Cranky much?" **(A.N. My sister says that to me all the time! It gets annoying) **This time I had to laugh. The two faces turned to me.

"What you laughing at?" Athena said in gangsta accent. This time we all laughed. Even Dani.

"Well if you must ask" Laugh "You guys fight like ten year old." Laugh "Like me and Jazz used to" I stopped laughing at the Jazz part.

"OK on to a serious issue. What is this?" Athena pointed to the folder in Hades' hand. I bit my lip. Before I could speak Hades spoke.

"Well 21 years ago your daughter Maddie was friends with my unclaimed son Vlad. They had a friend named Jack when they went to college in Wisconsin. They were studying ghosts when they made a ghost portal. The ghost portal led to one of my realms known as the Ghost Zone. When they turned it on it malfunctioned and Vlad got hit with it. He ended up unlocking ghost powers. 20 years passed when our son wondered into Jack and Maddie's new portal. He ended up turning on and he unlocked his ghost powers. A few months later he met Vlad and Vlad turned into a total fruitloop" He made a crazy motion with his hand. "He wanted to make Danny his son and Maddie his wife. Of course Danny became his arch enemy. Vlad, not being able to make Danny his perfect son, decided to clone him. You of all people should know that cloning with only one type of DNA is impossible. So he used two different DNA. Vlad used all those different combinations. He ended up with only one stable person. Dani, who is hiding behind Danny, was the only stable clone, or daughter in this case." I looked at mom and she looked confused? Can the goddess of knowledge even get confused?

"When did you find time to know all that?" She almost looked concerned.

"I have time. When you have a boring job it makes you into a boring person. And if your a boring person your wife doesn't want to hang out with you. If your wife doesn't want to hang out with you, you get time. If I might add Persephone gets lonely. She always get excited to see her mother. It actually makes me really depressed. That is why I am looking forward to this summer! I get to let lose and hang out with my boys!" He slapped me on the back. It REALLY hurt. Then I caught it.

"Vlads my brother?" I turned towards Dani who was awestruck behind me. I turned toward my grining dad.

"Yes. And for the cloning stunt we will be pulling a prank on him later!" I had to grin at this. Man my dad was cool!

"Pulling pranks on people is not nice." Now that was definitely a mom thing.

"Goody toe shoes" Hades said.

"Corpse Breath"

"Owl head"

"Dead walker"

"Poop face"

"Meany pants" Now they were getting louder.

"Christmas tree!" Mom stuck her tong out and Dad followed.

"Will you stop it?! You guys are acting like 5 year old!" they sent death daggers at each other.

"Party pooper/ Parental figure" they both mumbled under there breath.

"HEY! I heard that!" That is when they started laughing again. Suddenly a blob of black hair ran into me.

"Nico?" Dad asked. So that is the strange goth kids name.

"Dad?" He seemed awestruck for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

"Besides making Athena feel stupid. :) I came here to spend time with my boys!" he put on a fake smile.

"Who put you on sugar?" He directed toward his father. 'Nico' looked at me. I went towards him and wispered.

"He was like that when he got here." He nodded. Dad seemed offended.

"I am not on sugar! Why would you think that?" he coward in fear. Wonder why that is.

"Dad I had to grab Danny and Dani for dinner. Wow that is confusing! Anywho you are allowed to come." Hades made a grin that reached the tip of his ears. Soon he started to chant.

"I AM INVITED TO DINNER AND ATHENA IS NOT! I AM IVITED TO DINNER AND ATHENA IS NOT!" He kept chanting until Nico put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad maybe we need to go see a special doctor." Athena snickered at that.

"I did not need to go see a special doctor! I am perfectly fine!" He said in a funny tone. The strange boy turned to Athena.

"Your welcome to dinner too." She mouthed a small thank you.

"AWWW! Why did you have to invite the party pooper?!" He wined. Suddenly another black blob of hair ran by us.

"Lord Hades? Lady Athena?" The green eyed boy asked.

"Yes" Both my parents replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't we take responsibility?" My mother spoke.

"I suppose so. Hey have you guys seen Dani with an 'I'? I felt her small body behind me. I looked but didn't see her. So I slapped her invisible arm. Suddenly she became visible again!

"There you are Dani. You have to go get washed up before dinner." I pushed her forward and she went. Soon we were headed toward the pavilon. If I had known what was going to happen I would have never went to dinner...

**Evil Me: Athena and Hades picked up the folder! But what is happening to Hades? And why did Nico flinch? Why am I asking questions only we have the answer too?**

**Me: What is going to happen at dinner? What did everyone get for Christmas?**

**Evil Me: Sorry for Grammar mistakes! Oh and I am trying to make longer chapters! Ciao!**

**Me: It is 12:39 and I am going to bed! Good night! And to all a good night! Or would it be morning? now it is 12:40! Now I am going to stop blabbering on and on so you can review! Please review! Untill next time ~Favorite Daughter Of Hades**


	8. Dinner and Aphrodite

**Me: I am sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I meant to but I never got around to it. **

**Evil Me: You finally did when H had to hit you over the head with her harp!**

**Me: That hurt too! *rubs head* We do not-**

**Evil Me: Own Danny Phantom OR Percy Jackson!**

I got to the place. Everyone was sitting in groups. Mother went and sat with the Grey eyed kids. And Dad and Nico went and sat at a table alone. I spotted Dani. She was sitting with Percy and some blonde chic. As Percy looked away I saw something on her face. She was making goo go eyes at him! A small smile reached my lips. My daughter has a crush. That smile soon disappeared when something hit me. 'The talk'. Will I have to give it to her? I hope not. That would just be awkward. I shook off the feeling when I noticed my mothers table. All the kids were waving at me to come sit with them. When I looked at Nico, him and Dad were doing the same thing. I cursed under my breath. A hand was soon on my back and I tensed. I soon un tensed when I saw that it was the strange horse man from earlier.

"Come young one." I followed the horse man. He led me to a small table. There were 3 plates already set. The napkins were folded nicely into small pyramids. The plates were made of nice China with grape vine decor. I looked back up to notice a scrawny man sitting at one of the places. He had a small mustache, almost like a five o'clock shadow. His face looked old. The weary look in his eyes showed misery. He must be having a really rough time. I wonder what it is. When I look back at my plate I notice it is empty. Yet everyone around me had food on there plates.

"This is Mr. D he is the god of wine. My name is Chiron, some people when they first met me call me horse man when really I am a centaur." I had to hold in a laugh at that. "Now you may be wondering where your food is. Just think of something and it will appear on your plate." I nodded and thought of a nice juicy Nasty Burger. The cheese melted just enough to make your tong water. Oh don't get me started on the meat. The juicy grease falling off the bun. Oh what a beauty. When I opened my eyes the burger was sitting on my plate. Before I could dig into my burger I was ambushed by a mob of girls. I heard a rip and my shirt was off. All eyes were on me. The girls were giggling. Big surprise there. While the Ares cabin were sticking up the middle finger. Then it hit me. '_My scares!' _I tried to cover my self. It was no use. Then I turned to the giggling girls.

"Can I please have my shirt back?" They stopped giggling and thought for a moment.

"You are going to have to catch us first!" The one holding the shirt ran. I ran after her. The girl was fast and my human strength couldn't catch up with her. So, instead, I flew. My legs became a tail and I caught up with her. My hands went around her waist and I tackled her to the ground.

"Let go of me!" The screams echoed in my ears.

"Not until you give me my shirt!" I ordered my hands still locking around her waist.

"Enough!" A voice like sweat viper ran through the crowds. I looked up to see a woman dressed in pink. So much pink Sam would go crazy. The lady walked over to me and the girl. I got up and dusted myself off.

"Um. Who are you?" I asked the strange woman. She was pretty, but not as beautiful as Sam.

"I am Aphrodite goddess of Love. You don't know who I am?" The sweat Metallica voice of viper asked. I didn't know the answer to that.

"Well I know you are a goddess that is pretty clear. It is just I didn't know which one and I frankly don't care!" There were a bunch of O's as I smack talked the goddess of Love. She circled me as if inspecting something.

"Do you find me attractive?" I could smell her perfume. It smelled like milkweed mixed with pink puke.

"I find you pretty but not attractive." I said to the pink serpent in front of me.

"There is something wrong with you. Either you are gay," There were a couple laughs at this. "Or you are blindly in love with my granddaughter" I stared at her. Her granddaughter? Who does she think she is? Oh wait the goddess of love.

"W-who is your granddaughter?" I stuttered at first. I didn't mean too! I swear! It just happened!

"Samantha Manson." My heart stopped.

"Wait Sam is your granddaughter? But she is nothing like you!" This time I am yelling at her!

"Let me guess. Is she rebellious? Does she have purple eyes?" She just described Sam perfectly.

"Yes. But how? I mean, how is it possible that she is your granddaughter?" I asked with disbelief.

"Well when two people love-" I cut her off.

"Not that!" I snap.

"All my grandchildren are rebellious. Just the opposite of their parents. Now I have to go. Just remember Danny, the girl you love will say no to something BIG. That is your curse for smack talking me." Then she disappeared.

**(Does anyone else see the alien in the bathroom?) **_No ones POV..._

The ecto-recycable-vegitarian-goth, known as Sam Manson, headed home from a ghost attack. When suddenly her Phone rang. The ID read Tucker. She pressed the 'talk' button and put it too her ear.

"Hello? Tuck what's the problem?" The voice of the overworked goth asked.

_Sam? Sam, did you get the ghost attack? _The concerned voice of the 14 year old techno geek asked.

"Yeah Tuck, it was just the box ghost." He sighed on relief before talking again.

_Look Sam my family is going on vacation for awhile. Can you handle the ghosts? _I sighed in frustration.

"Yes. Surprisingly there aren't that many. The Box Ghost was the only one that attacked. Pretty weird huh?" She stopped at the front door waiting for his response. The dark sky shining in the background.

_Yeah. I got to go Sam. My Mom just called me for supper._

"I gotta go too Tuck. See you soon." And with that she ended the call. The keys in her hands, inching toward the door. Right when she had the key in the hole something got her attention, or _someone. _

"Grandma Aphrodite! What are you doing here?" The exasperated teen jumped slightly.

"Samantha I am here to take you to camp. There is a new god, and he is oh so cute! Well, for a fifteen year old. He would be perfect for you!" The goth teen looked angry.

"Will you stop trying to set me up with people!" Sam screamed at her grandmother.

"Is this about Danny? I know you like him!" The red line of a blush returned to the teens face.

"No! I-I just ain't ready for a relationship right now. And besides what would my parents think of me just disappearing?"

"Oh, I already took care of that! Now come on lets go." The teen huffed and followed her really young grandmother. Not knowing what laid ahead for her...

**Me: Cliffy! What will happen? Only I do! MWHAHAHAH Ouch!**

**H: *Hits Me in the head with a harp* UPDATEE!**

**Me: I am! What do you think I am doing right now?**

**H: *Hits Me in the head with a harp again!* So I still like doing this!**

**Me: OUCH!**

**Evil Me: Sorry for grammar mistakes and this LONG bottom disclaimer! Anywho please review! It gives Me inspiration! **


	9. The Necklace and The Duffel Bag

**Me: Update! YES! I have decided this is going to be a split story. That means I will stops anywhere in the story and make a sequel. Just a heads up.**

**Evil Me: Useless info.**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Evil Me: We do not own Danny Phantom or Percy Jackson.**

**Me: Do I look old?**

I headed out of the eating place with all the other kids. Suddenly Mother walked up to me.

"Danny, you can stay with your Father tonight. We will work out a schedule later." She walked away before I could respond. I found Nico and followed him to the cabin. When I got there I was surprised to see my stuff. I searched through my bag and found the owl statue. When I further inspected it, there was a little whole for a chain. I went into the bathroom and took off my necklace.

"You know if you say a special word something happens." I turned to see my Father standing in the doorway.

"Yeah. Like what?" I ask. Staring at the skull necklace In my hand.

"Put the owl on it. Then put the necklace on." I did as I was told. "Los tou avatou."**1** As soon as he said it the skull necklace turned into gray body armor. On the center of my chest was a faint outline of a skull. Just like the necklace. In my hand was a sword. Now this was no ordinary sword. The handle was in the shape of an owl head.

"I hope you like it." With that he shut the door and went to do what ever he does. I repeated the words and everything returned to the necklace. I changed my shirt from the ripped one to a new clean night shirt. I walked out to see Nico and Dad fast asleep snoring their heads off. I got comfy on a spare bed and checked the time: 10:15. Wow it was surprisingly early. Before I new it the blackness engulfed me.

**I LOVE MY MOMMY!**

I slowly woke to the creaking of the floor. My blurry eyes focused on a dark figure lurking out of the cabin. On instinct, I levitated over to the walking figure. Slowly I put my hand on the unsuspecting victim. He reacted to my cold touch by turning around. He drooped what ever was in his hand.

"Nico?" I ask my surprised half-brother.

"Danny what are you doing up?" I bent over and picked up the heavy sack.

"Come with me before we wake Dad." I nod and he led my out. We headed over to a place that I saw before. This was were they kept their weapons and that kind of stuff. We reached the entrance when Nico took the bag from me.

"What is in that bag anyways?" In return to my question he gave me a mischievous look.

"You will see. You will see." He flashed me one more look and walked in. I followed him in to see two other boys. One a taller boy and the other a shorter boy. They looked almost identical.

"Connor" The taller one says.

"Travis" The sorter one hands out his hand. I gradually shake it.

"Names Da-"

"Danny" Both of them say at the same time. That was creepy. Almost as creepy as a 15 year old god with a 12 year old daughter.

"Hey guys. I found this stuff in my Dad's duffel bag. I guess he snuggled it out of the underworld." He unzipped the bag revealing loads of candy and soda.

"Woahh. I guess this explains Dad's behavior before dinner." I stare at the stash like it is gold.

"No kidding. Let's dig in!" Nico shouts. We ate half the bag until I felt like I was going to puke. Everything seemed so funny that it wasn't funny.

"Dude. We are so drunk on sugar!" Connor made a goofy smile that could win a contest.

"I have an awesome idea!" Shouted the other one.

"Oh yeah what is that?" Nico asked as he sat back in his chair.

"Pull a prank on the Aphrodite cabin!" Travis looked like he came up with the world's greatest idea.

"Let's do it!" I jump out of my seat and we all laugh. Slowly but surely we moved onto a flowery cabin. We slowly moved up the steps. Giggling our heads off. I creaked the door open to come face-to-face with a frying pan. My vision blurred then it returned. I faced my attacker.

"Sam?"

"Danny?"

"Well this is awkward." Came Nico's reply.

**Me: I know it was short but I didn't know where to end it. There will probably be 2-4 more chapters before the split. **

**Evil Me: Danny and Sam meet!**

**Me: Ya ya. Sorry for grammar mistakes.**

**_Translation:_**

**1. Son of Immortal **


	10. Q&A and The Beach

**Me: Sorry if this is short. I would have had this done ****_way_**** before but I have no idea where I am going with this story. Sure I have a plot line formed but I have to have all the details! It gets really stressing!**

**Evil Me: They really don't care.**

**Me: Oh shush it.**

**Evil Me: Fine. We do not own-**

**Me: Danny Phantom or Percy Jackson! Finally I got to say that! **

"Sam. What are you doing here?" She stretched out her hand and I grasped it.

"More importantly, what are you doing here?" She pulled me up and gave me the questioning eyebrow.

"I asked first."

"Hahum." Nico faked coughing. "Mind telling us how you know each other?"

"We met in Kindergarten." Sam came up to him.

"Now who are you and do you mind telling me how you know Danny?" She took another step forward.

"Names Nico son of Hades. Now who are you? Never seen you around here." He crossed his arms not even being intimidated by Sam.

"You never answered my first question."

"I asked you a question. Answer it."

"If I answer your question, will you answer mine?"

"Sure."

"My name is Sam."She put her back onto a nearby poll.

"Danny is my brother." Standing there with her eyes bulging out was MY Sam. The shocked face turned to an angry face.

"Danny! How come you didn't tell me you were a son of Hades?" After that one of the Aphrodite girls spoke up.

"And of Athena!" Her face went from angry to shock in mere seconds.

"But if your a child of Athena and Hades. . . Then won't you be a god?" Confusion evoked her.

"Bingo." I gave her a small smile. "Do you mind if we have some time alone?" I turned to the crowd and they went back to whatever they were doing. Walking with Sam we went over to the beach.

"So, Sam, you never told me why you are here?" I turned to face her, and she was blushing?

"My grandma Aphrodite dragged me to hook me up with the new god or something like that." She turned away from me. Suddenly I felt my cheeks heat up too. I had an awesome idea. Jumping up in the air I tackled the unexpected girl and started tickling her.

"Dan-nny s-s-stop! P-please! P-please!" I startled laughing just as she poked my tickle spot. I fell off her and she tackled me. "Now who is winning?"

"S-am! Y-you do-n't w-w-want t-o-o do th-is!" Suddenly she stopped. I opened my eyes to her violet eyes. They seemed so timeless yet so wonderful. I didn't even realize that were leaning into each other. I guess I finally realized it when our lips touched. I wanted to pull away but I just couldn't. Then Sam did it.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." She got up to walk away but I grabbed her arm.

"Don't" Turning her around our lips met. We stayed like that for who knows how long. When we finally separated I sat down on the ground. Her head rested on my chest as we fell asleep.

**Me: Again sorry if it was short. Or for Grammar mistakes.**

**Evil Me: ****_I am an angel with a shot gun... _****YEAH!**

**Me: Can you please stop singing that blasted song!?**

**Evil Me: NOPE! GIVE ME YOUR PUDDING!**

**Me: Never. e_e **


	11. Angry Hades and My Cabin

**Me: I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated! I have been in emotional turmoil with my friend transferring schools, my grandfather dying, and my cousin (Who was just born 2 months early) almost dying!**

**Evil Me: No one cares about your pathetic life!**

**Me: Your mean! **

**Evil Me: IKR! Anywho Disclaimer time! **

**Me: We do not own Percy Jackson or-**

**Evil Me: Danny Phantom! We are not old or guys!**

I woke up to a weight on my chest. Looking down I saw a clump of black hair. Suddenly the events of last night came crashing back on me. Smiling I stroked her hair which made her wake up. Sitting up she gave me a yawn before opening those velvet eyes of hers.

"What time is it?" She had another yawn but curled up on my chest. Looking at the sun, I estimated it to be around 7:30.

"I guess somewhere around 7:30ish?" She pulled me close as her eyes closed again.

"Who even made this ungodly hour anyway?" I was about to reply when someone shouted my name.

"Danny! Wake up! We better run! Danny!" Looking up I saw Nico running towards us. Right after him looked like a very unhappy Hades.

"Oh, crud" I said under my breath as I got up.

"What is it Danny?" Giving me a confused look I grabbed her hand.

"Nico raided Hades' stash of caffeine and sugar. We then sort a... ate most of it" A look of confusion hit her face.

"I don't know much about Greek Mythology," A loud boom of thunder "But I didn't know Hades was on caffeine!" Our feet started to hit the ground as we ran.

"Neither did I!" Nico soon catches up with us.

"Dude, Dad is so mad!" I look behind me and stop in my tracks. There is no one behind us. My two counterparts stop and turn around.

"Danny-" She stops when she sees no one is following us. Suddenly Nico yells. I turned around to face my brother. There standing holding his forearm is Hades with an eyebrow raised.

"Did you guys take my sugar!?" Why not just do what I do to Jazz? Nico is my sibling after all...

"Nico did it!" The boy in question gave me a look that the most powerful ghost could be scared of. Suddenly Hades fell to the floor laughing. We each gave each other confused looks before Hades collected himself.

"Sibling rivalry gets me every time. LOL." He stood up still having a laugh stuck in his lungs.

"Did he just try to be cool?" I look over to my very confused best friend... er... Girlfriend.

"Hey! At least hes better then Mr. Lancer." She gave me a confirming look.

"True dat'" Then that is when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking over my shoulder I saw _Mr. Lancer. _No way in Hades is this possible.

"Hi guys you wanna bust a moby?" I studied Mr. Lancer as a confused expression washed over me. One thing is for sure; this Mr. Lancer is way different from the real Mr. Lancer. For one thing he had hair. That is so unlike Mr. Lancer. Just poking right out of his hair are 2 little horns. Like real horns. Then Sam jumps and shouts something like "He not wearin any pants!" I look down too ans surely what I see shocks me to the bone. Mr. Lancer isn't wearing any pants. Instead he has _super _hairy legs.

"Um? Mr. Lancer? I don't mean to be rude, but why aren't you wearing pants?" He just laughed in my face.

"I'm a Satyr."

"What is a Satyr?" I ask the bald-or not so bald anymore- man.

"GOGGLE IT! Geez Mr. Fenton, if you would have paid attention in class more often I am sure you would know that." And with that he walked off. "Well that was-" I turned around to notice that I was alone. Of course. I walked over to a stump hanging out of the ground and sat down. I sat there for five minuets engulfed in my own thoughts before I heard my name being called. I turned my head to see Dani running towards me.

"Danny" She stopped to get a breath of air. "Annabeth wants you!"

"Anna-who?" Who is Annabeth?

"Annabeth daughter of Athena and captain of the Athena cabin?" My sister.

"Why does she want me?" The small person pulled me too my feet and dragged me.

"I don't know! But we gotta hurry!" I walk with Dani as we come to a gray building with an owl carved into it. She hurried me inside. Once inside I noticed that there are two rooms. She led me into one room which had a bunch of books and scrolls. In the middle of the room there was a table with a girl sitting at it. She had blonde hair and gray eyes. 'She must be Annabeth' my mind told me. I went and sat down at a chair across from her.

"You must be Danny. It is nice to finally meet you." She puts her hand out like we are business partners instead of siblings. I shake her hand anyway.

"You must be Annabeth." She nods and takes out a piece of paper.

"Do you know why you are here Danny?" I think about it for awhile and come out short.

"No. Why?"

"Because we need to design your cabin."

"My cabin?"

"Yeah your cabin. A place where you can stay when you visit and where your children will stay." Did she just say children? My breath got caught in my throat when she said that.

"Children?"

"Yes. All gods have kids. Well except for Hera and Artemis. Well Artemis hates boys and Hera is committed to her husband so... Yeah." I blink in shock at this. Children? Seriously? Well I do have Dani, but she is a special case here! Ug, this is all confusing.

"Now what is your symbol of power?" My whata?

"What?"

"All gods have a symbol of power. Like Zeus. His symbol of power is the lightning bolt. While Athena's is the owl. You can decide on a symbol if you want." I thought about this. Finally I came up with something.

"How about this." I lean closer and make my eyes turn a neon shade of green. Annabeth is startled at this but writes it down.

"How are you able to do that?" Her eyes look back up and notice that they are the normal shade of blue.

"Have been since I turned 14. Can we get back to designing my cabin?" She nods and asks me more questions.

"Color scheme?"

"Black"

"Any specific rooms?" We go on for that for about 45 minutes before she gets up. "Alright that should be good. I will get back to you with a sketch and see if you like it. But right now I gotta find Percy. You are welcome to look at some of the books or you can leave."

"I think I will look at some books for awhile." She nods and heads for the door. I went over to the pile of scrolls for a little bit. Finding random scrolls. For one thing this place is super unorganized. I picked up one book titled _'Fifteen Steps to Learning Architecture' _The next book I picked up was titled _'How to Cook' _I picked up a few other random books before I came to a very interesting book. _'God's Duties For Dumies' _I scrolled through the sections until I came to one in particular. 'How To Claim A Demi-god' Perfect. Just what I need.

**I am sorry you can skip this if you want, but I will be answering RandomIdeasGuy questions because he doesn't have an account. If you want to follow this go look at his review. **

**1) She hangs out with Percy and random campers. **

**2) I have no idea. I still have to decide that!**

**3) Maybe. (Spoiler Alert!) I also want Danny to return home and go back to high school to see how his life changed by this event.**

**4) This chapter should have answered that!**

**5) You will have too see.**

**6) I don't know. I did take up your suggestion of having Mr. Lancer a satyr. **

**7) Danny's symbol of power is his green neon eyes. I just thought that his neon green eyes show off his power in his ghost form that it can also show off his power as a god.**

**8) You'll see. XD**

**9) You will find out that in later chapters that Sam's parents wanted to keep her as far away from the Greek world as possible.**

**Thank you for your review and it is after TLO but they had Danny when the oath was still in play so that is why they are so upset. Sorry that I keep rambling on here. Now time for the closing disclaimer with Me and Evil Me!**

**Evil Me: Did she have to ramble on like that?**

**Me: Yes, yes she did.**

**Evil Me: Well Mr. Lantern over here turned out to be Satyr. That is a shocker.**

**Mr. Lancer: It is Mr. Lancer! *Walks out of the room with a mad expression***

**Me: Yikes! Evil teacher! Run save yourself! *Runs into a tree* Ow!**

**Evil Me: Sorry for grammar mistakes! **

**Me: Ow! **


End file.
